


Lilac Days

by quassim



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Illustrations, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pegging, Sex, Trans Character, i've never read the books and ive only played witcher 3 dont @ me, nonbinary yennefer, you'll have to take that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassim/pseuds/quassim
Summary: Its fluff, Yen and Geralt just traveling together.





	Lilac Days

The two lovers had been on the road for several weeks now at the request of their darling daughter to “Go make love in some other realm where I can’t hear it.”, and then promptly pushed into a portal. Thus began an adventure the likes of which only the sappiest of poets would write about. That being said, the tale of Yennefer and Geralt’s love adventures is played every week at the Chameleon.  
  


* * *

  
“The winds howling…”

“Geralt, I swear if you say that phrase one more time, you’ll not speak for another year.”

The witcher turned looking back at Yen, “Sorry, I can’t help it. Comes with the territory.”

They frowned, “It does not. The only thing being a witcher comes with is a poor sense of humor.”

  
Geralt looked at Yennefer, “Did you ever think we would be able to do this Yen? Travel that is just you and me, no Wild Hunt or Kings tracking us down?”

Yen smiled, “To be honest Geralt, I didn’t think we would ever make it this far, after all for all your strength and my magic, we do seem to marathon towards death’s door all the time.”

“Well you know us.”

“Yes, two fools in search of their wayward child, who could never seem to settle down. But enough of memory road, are we going to find food for tonight, or must I do everything myself?”  
  
“Right right, gonna point me in the right direction? Or am I gonna have to search till dark.”

“Famed witcher senses not enough?” Geralt scoffed and got off Roach to go help Yennefer off their horse. He extended his arm, and they took it, hopping down, “Oh Geralt, you do know how I detest pouting. Very well, give me a moment.” The mage walked just off the road and extend their arms. A crow appeared, and they nodded to it, and it flew above the woods. “Now off you go Geralt, if you truly need me just call out to my bird.”

 

  
“As you wish.” he smiled and did a mock bow, “Anything for their highness.”

“Just go already, if I’m hungry tonight you’ll be sorry okay.”

“Okay okay. And what will you do while Im gone?” 

“Well one of us has to set up camp, and if you think that with ‘a howling wind’ Im going to sleep outside in some shabby tent you’ve got another thing coming. I’m going to make us a nice pocket dimension.”   
  


Yennefer waved a hand at Geralt ushering him off towards the woods, “Go already our dinner will not catch itself.”

  
The witchershook his head and ran off in the direction of Yennefer’s crow. “They get to stand around casting magic, while I gotta run through a muddy forest.”

_I can hear you Geralt, be a good boy and get dinner, the reward is well worth it._

**_Yen you know I hate it when you read my mind._ **

_I know darling, but its simply too easy, Keep your eyes on the prize._

**_Yes, Yen._ **

_Good boy._

  
With a reward in mind he trudged deeper into the woods chasing the crow. The crow landed on a rock and stared at the nearby snow hairs. “I suppose I’ll have to do all the work then.”

_Its a single crow, not an actual murder Geralt._

_“_ You should give up magic and become a comedian Yen.”

_Just get the rabbit._

“Right”

With a flick of his wrist and one aard later, a fresh rabbit was caught for dinner.

_Now make your way back, I’ve a portal waiting for you._

_“I_ hate portals _._ ”

_But you love me so make your way back all right._

He picked up the rabbit corpse and with it the accompanying crow vanished. 

Upon returning to the clearing where he and Yen had parted ways a portal awaited him, the two horses Roach and Mingus, were tied to a nearby tree. With a sigh Geraltentered the portal and was greeted by a lavish room.  
  


* * *

  
“Come bring the rabbit here and I’ll magic it ready.”

“It’s better if you cook it without spells.”

“Yes, but then how could you take the bath I prepared for you. Go on, I’ll treat you well tonight.”  
  


Geralt smirked, “Really now?”

“Yes, but Geralt, behave or you’ll get nothing.”  
  


He made a face, and sighed, “Fine, fine, Im going.”

“Good choice darling.”  
  


He sunk into the bath, closing his eyes, _The perfumes and soaps before you rest._ ** _And if I say no?_**

Yennefer waved their hand and the soaps began to wash Geralt on their own. _I suppose I can begin to spoil you now then._ “Yen, I was joking, I can do it.” They walked over with a plate of food, “but where’s the fun in that, I do love doing things for you, and gods know you would rather work yourself to death than take some time to rest. Now open wide.” They fork a piece of rabbit and extend it towards Geralt. “Really Yen, Im in a tub, you’re magic-ing me clean, hand feeding seems a bit much.” 

  
“Shh don’t protest.”

He grudgingly opened his mouth, “That’s it love, just let me take care of you.”

“But…”

“Shh, come now.”

  
Yen slowly fed their lover his meal, and thats when he felt their magic reaching lower down his back, “Are you in the mood?”

“For you? Always.” 

With a wave of their hand, Geralt was dried off, “Lets leave the hair wet though, now come up on the bed.” 

He moved over and laid on the furs, “Want me to do anything, or…”

“Just lay there and look pretty, I’ll take care of the rest.”

Yen, picked up a bottle of oil, and spread it across their fingers, they began to placed two in Geralt and began stretching him. “Don’t feel the need to hold back dear, let me hear your voice.”

The witcher blushed, “Yen, really that not.” They stopped stretching him, “Darling, if you wantme to fuck you, then kindly play along, of course if you want to stop, that’s fine, we’ll just cuddle for tonight.”

“No.…I want you to fuck me.” 

“Alright then, just relax.”  
  
Two fingers slowly became three, and then four, Geralt softly moaning all the while Yennefer focused on their task. “Oh Geralt… if you could only see yourself like this. You’re so pretty.  
”  
With a shaky breath Geralt begged, “Yen….enough teasing, please…”

“Please what Geralt.” Yen pulled out their fingers, leaving Geralt’s asshole clenching for something.

“Get inside me already.”

“He can be taught, good for you Geralt.”  


The witcher flushed under the praise, and with a wave of their hand Yennefer was naked and lined themself up with Geralt’s prepped hole.

“Look at me as I take you Geralt, thats an order okay.”

He gulped and watched as Yen slowly moved themself deeper into their lover. 

“Good job darling, I’m going to fuck you now, so lay back and let me know if we need stop.”

Geralt whimpered as Yennefer began their steady pace. Thrusting in and out slowly at first but slowly speeding up. 

Geralts neglected cock leaked more and more precum onto his stomach. He gripped the blankets and lifted his hips to meet Yen’s thrusts.

Truly nothing felt as good as this.

_Im glad you think so darling._

“Yen please. Faster.”

_As you wish._  
  
Geralt’s moans became loader as Yen reached up and pulled at his hair. _I can see what you’re thinking Geralt, but lets show you what I see._ The mage sent their thoughts out to Geralt, giving himself a view of his debauched body as Yen fucked his hole. His face was red all over, “Yen.…” _You look beautiful darling._  


Yen spoke some words, and with that Geralt felt invisible hands rubbing up and down his chest and thighs. It was all too much, “Yen I’m going to…”

“Not yet dear.” Yen stopped moving and Geralt moaned at being brought to the edge only to stop. “It can’t be over yet.” Yen pulled out of Geralt and backed up. “Oh Geralt, were I an artist you would be a painting right now.” 

The witcher lay on the bed, asshole pulsing at the lack of being filled, precum covering his stomach, panting hard. “Yen don’t leave me like this.” 

  
“I don’t intend too, luckily for you, I’ve already prepped myself, and seeing you like this is always good for me.” The mage got up and straddle Geralts dick, slowly lowering themself onto their lover.

Geralt moaned and arched up to meet them. “Lie still Geralt, this is me taking care of you remember.” Yen waved their hand and Geralt felt his asshole be filled as Yen began to lift themself up and down to the rhythm of the magic thrusting in and out. 

 

Geralt grabbed and twisted the sheets, already so close before being filled and thrusting into his lover was almost too much.

 

Yen smirked down at Geralt, “Yes Geralt, cum for me.” With a shout he did just that, He saw stars as Yen continued to ride him through his high. Seeing Geralt so thoroughly spent pushed them towards the edge, as the clenched around their lovers dick and came as well. Yen breath heavily, looking at Geralt who’s eyes were slowly drifting closed, breath uneven, clearly still caught in the bliss of the moment. They smiled and shook their head. With a wave of their hand the two were clean and Yen pulled the furs around their lover and lay down at his side watching him as they ran a lazy hand through his hair, yes life was truly good.

 

* * *

 

Thetwo lay in bed, and Geralt opened his eyes to Yen’s fingers roaming through his hair in slow soft circles. “Welcome back to the realm of the living Geralt.”

He looked up at them, “Hmmm, I love you Yen.” The mage smiled, “And I you Geralt, there’s no greater joy than you at my side.” They pulled him close to their chest, “Can you hear it, my heart beating.”

“I could hear it even if you didn’t pull me to you.” “Yes, but then I wouldn’t have you in my arms now would I?”

 

“I suppose I can’t argue with you,” he smiled and dug deeper under the furs into Yen’s grasp.

“You never should dearest.” They kissed Geralt’s forehead, “You know, I actually had Ciri send us away. I needed to take you from the world.” “Yen all you have to do is ask and I’ll follow…”

“I know Geralt, but pretending to be irrupted is 90 percent of a mage’s job.”

  
“Hmmm…I knew Philipa was just trying too hard.”

“Dont talk about that owl while we’re in bed dear.”

Geralt rolled to his side and looked over to his lover, “So are we gonna take a post sex bath too, or…” 

  
“Well Geralt while you were in a post coital bliss I actually already began summoning a bath. You are so out of it when your breath is completely taken from you.”

  
“Hey,… I’m convinced you magic my nerves to be more reactive.”

Yen smirked, “Maybe I do Geralt. It does wonders to see you completely spent.”

“Yen!”

“Don’t be a spoilsport.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, if this is what I get for it, but honestly.”

Yen kissed his forehead, “Thats all I ask of you love, now the bath.”

“Right lets go then.” 

“Can you walk? Or shall I make us a portal over to the tub.”

“I think I can manage Yen.” They smirked, “Never hurts to ask.” They then proceed to lift the witcher with magic toward the tub.” Geralt sighed, “You’re lucky I love you, most men wouldn’t put up with this you know.” 

They walked along and got in the bath as Geralt was placed in the water, “Yes and you’re lucky, most mages would have drowned you by now.”

“Point taken.” Geralt leaned on his love’s shoulders. “This is nice though, just the two of us.” He sighed with contentment. “Yes,” The smiled and leaned into Geralt’s hair, “there’s nothing quite like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this kinda stuff before, or a fic this long before lmao so go easy on my lack of description


End file.
